Ambros Bardulf
Ambros Bardulf is a member of the IGO and is based out of the 1st Biotope where he is the Development Bureau Director and Gourmet Research Facility Chief. Appearance Ambros is a tall, lean-built man with light skin and gray eyes. His hair is messy and light-blond (almost pale), with strands framing the sides of the face and hanging between his eyes, and he has chin stubble. He wears a dark coat, which sports a white diamond pattern along its bottom half, with a dark green shirt and pants underneath. Ambros carries a fan, which he occasionally uses to hide his face. He usually wears traditional Japanese wooden sandals (geta) and a striped dark green and white bucket hat (which usually shadows his eyes). Personality He is a rather serious man, when it comes to researching Ingredients and creating Recipes. When he isn't doing his work for the IGO he is usually running off somewhere within the 1st Biotope to run experiments on the Beasts and Plants there within or trying to find someplace to hide so he can relax, goof off or otherwise avoid doing anything he isn't interested in. It is believed by many who work at the 1st Biotope that he sent his assistant, and second-in-command, Mimoza Baris, off to Life to do research so she would stop making him do things he wasn't interested in, namely the paperwork. However, she still calls daily to remind him to do the paperwork, which has led to Ambros ignoring the phone, making other people answer or answering and claiming that they've reached a restaurant or hotel or some other place while doing terrible accents. History Synopsis Equipment Sword-stick: Ambros' Sword-stick is a beige-colored shikomizue (a blade hidden inside a cane) with a curved handle and silver base. As the blade resides in a cane, the cane's handle is still the hilt and the shaft is the sheath. While the blade is normally hidden in a cane, it isn't any less durable than any other sword. In fact, Ambros Sword-stick was created by Yoshiaki Nakamura, making it a very reliable blade in combat. Bubble Double: a special gum that Ambros developed using several different Ingredients. When chewed, the gum absorbs the genetic code of the person chewing it. Once it has been sufficiently chewed, one can then blow a bubble which will take on their appearance. It is a useful decoy as it is very realistic, however it is not very durable and can only take one hit before it pops. To use in combat takes incredible timing and skill. Powers and Abilities Intimidation: is a unique ability beings have that allows them to strike fear into the hearts of their opponents, resulting in either fleeing or being scared unconscious. In some cases, it has been shown that one who has Gourmet Cells is able to merge intimidation with their Appetite Devils, resulting in a more intense state of fear that can even scare multiple beasts in one single try. However, Ambros' Intimidation seems to be more subtle as there has never been a reported instance of his Appetite Devil appearing through his Intimidation. Appetite Energy: is a unique form of energy said to lie dormant inside of Gourmet Cells until one who bares them learns to harness and control it, manifesting it outside of their body in an energy form. Ambros has developed a way to transfer his Appetite Energy through an object, namely his Sword-stick. While this doesn't enhance or change his Appetite Energy in anyway, it does make it so he can fight with both his blade and his Appetite Energy at the same time. *'Burning Hunger' (燃える空腹, Moeru Kūfuku): Ambros channels his Appetite Energy through his blade, creating what looks like a fire ball at the tip of the blade. The fire ball gives off a sound like a rumbling stomach and then launches from the blade point. Whatever it comes into contact with seems to catch fire and is consumed by the "Flames of Hunger". The more stuff that catches fire, the louder the rumbling sound gets, which can be very distracting and possibly intimidating due to what eventually ends up sounding like a very large, loud and hungry Beast. The Appetite Energy cannot simply be put out by water, but it will eventually "burn out" as the hunger is fulfilled. *'Stabbing Hunger' (刺し飢餓, Sashi Kiga): Ambros channels his Appetite Energy through his Sword-stick as he swings the blade at his target. As the energy flows out of the blade, it fires in the arc of the sword's swing and has spikes of energy flow out of the arc. This almost gives the attack the appearance of teeth. The energy spikes have a piercing ability that allows them to eat through whatever they come into contact with. If there is is not significant energy put into the attack, then this attack has a more concussive force to it and will knock the target back rather than eat through it. **'Piercing Hunger' (ピアス飢餓, Piasu Kiga): A concentrated version of Stabbing Hunger. Rather than swinging his blade at the target and launching his Appetite Energy at them, he channels his Appetite Hunger through his blade and launches a red beam powerful enough to pierce through a durable foe from a considerable distance. While this would take any opponents by surprise who've seen Stabbing Hunger, to even further throw off his opponents, Ambros is capable of launching this attack without drawing his blade, thereby launching the attack through the bottom of his cane. *'No Appetite' (食欲ない, Shokuyoku Nai): Ambros, after observing a technique that uses Appetite Energy, figures out how much Appetite the target is using in the technique, how they move to perform the attack and the timing of the attack. The number of times he needs to observe the use of the technique depends on how complex the technique is, the simpler the technique the faster he figures it out. After he's figured everything out about the technique, Ambros traces a circle with the tip of his blade while channeling Appetite Energy through it. While drawing the circle, Ambros channels the exact amount of Appetite Energy of the target attack and, once he's finished the circle, with the proper timing he cancels out the target technique. The downside of this attack is that he usually needs to be at close range as the cancelation only works at the moment the target attack is to be launched, which means he must be at the location the attack is generated from. *'Food Wall' (食品壁, Shokuhin Kabe): Ambros generates a hexagonal-shaped crimson barrier formed in front of himself for defensive tactics. Because the barrier is created with Appetite Energy it will consume the incoming attack, so long as Ambros used more Appetite to form the barrier than the Appetite that is in the attack he is trying to block. If there is less Appetite in the blocked attack, it is consumed; if there is the same Appetite in the blocked attack then both Food Wall and the attack are canceled out; if there is more Appetite in the blocked attack, whatever Appetite remains will continue on. *'Overeating' (過食, Kashoku): Ambros charges up and generates several bullet shaped points of Appetite Energy. Once these points of energy have been sufficiently charged, they are all launched at the target. The Appetite Energy then combines and grows exponentially upon itself and then grows uncontrollable and unstable until it eventually explodes. The explosion is quite large, requiring Ambros to launch the attack from at least 40 feet away, and leaves nothing in the area of the target of the attack, with the target and much of what was around it having been consumed. Ambros doesn't like to use this technique as it takes a long time to prepare, requires the target to have been immobilized and after the attack has been launched it leaves Ambros extremely exhausted and unable to move for a month. Gourmet Cells: Because he is capable of using Appetite Energy, it is assumed that Ambros possesses Gourmet Cells. However, he has never shown any abilities unique to him (aside from his use of Appetite Energy. When asked about his Gourmet Cells, Ambros claims to have gained them by slowly ingesting Gourmet Cells over the years. If this is true is unclear as there is no real way to prove which method he used. Trivia *Appearance is that of Urahara Kisuke from Bleach *Ambros is the German form of Latin Ambrosius, meaning "immortal." **Bardulf is the contracted form of German Bardawulf, meaning "bright wolf." ***This makes his name translate to "Immortal Bright Wolf." *Appetite Energy techniques are based on/inspired by: **Burning Hunger is Regai-Urahara's version of the Kidō spell Hadō #54. Haien. **Stabbing Hunger is Nake, Benihime **Piercing Hunger is Jūgeki Byakurai **No Appetite is Tsuppane, Benihime **Food Wall is Chikasumi no Tate **Overeating is Hadō #91. Senjū Kōten Taihō Category:Gourmet Cell Bearer Category:Characters Category:Character Category:Original Character Category:Original Characters Category:Male Category:Males Category:Scientist Category:Swordsman Category:Appetite Energy User Category:IGO Category:Human